


The Saga of Bellamy and Clarke

by RavenclawPianist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, brief mention of lexa, childhood through high school crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPianist/pseuds/RavenclawPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clarke decides she's in love with Bellamy Blake, she's in third grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saga of Bellamy and Clarke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesmorgenstern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stilesmorgenstern).



> My Bellarke secret Valentine gift to stilesmorgenstern on tumblr! 
> 
> Heavily based on a crush I had through elementary and middle school. Yeah, I was the weird kid who sent anonymous love letters.

The first time Clarke decided she was in love with Bellamy Blake was the year she was in third grade and he was in fifth. She’d known him since her kindergarten year, of course, ever since she became friends with Octavia after school on the playground and the two of them formed their super-secret-best-friend-and-superheroes club. He’d always been in the background, reminding Octavia when it was time to go home and making sure they waited with Clarke until her dad came and got her before they walked away down the block. 

For Valentine’s Day that year she spent over an hour drawing hearts and flowers on a piece of paper around a message she wrote in her best cursive. “Dearest Bellamy, You are the coolest boy in school and I really really like you. Love, your Secret Admirer.”

She bribed Octavia with a box of Milk Duds to sneak the note into Bellamy’s Valentine Card box. Octavia gave her a thumbs up the next day from across the classroom in the morning to signal he’d gotten the card. Clarke waited with bated breath for the rest of the day, vaguely disappointed when her dad picked her up from school and Bellamy hadn’t mentioned any notes from secret admirers.

Octavia shrugged when Clarke asked more about it. “I know he read it, but it’s not like he talks to me about this stuff. But I hope you guys get married. I want you to actually be my sister, not just my best friend.”

“Me too,” Clarke replied, idly flipping the pages of her math workbook. “Hey, do you remember what we’re supposed to be working on?”

“Who cares?” Octavia asked, doodling in the margins of her own book. “Want to come over for a sleepover this weekend? We can sneak into Bell’s room and try to see if he kept the note.”

 

The second time Clarke decided she was in love with Bellamy she was in fourth grade and he was in sixth. February was about to turn into March, snow covered the playground and an icy wind bit at her cheeks. She saw her dad pull up into the school parking lot just as she marched up to where Bellamy sat crouched over a book and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her, eyes not fully focused behind his glasses. 

“I like you,” she blurted out, cheeks warming with her embarrassment. “Bye!”

That night she got a phone call from Octavia. “Did you really walk up to my brother and tell him you like him?”

Clarke felt her cheeks turn red again. “Yes?”

Octavia laughed for a long time on the other end of the call. “Are you just going to tell him you like him every year until you guys actually date?”

“Probably,” Clarke admitted.

 

“I know something you don’t,” Octavia grinned as she leaned against the locker next to Clarke’s between classes. As fifth graders they had moved into the middle school next to their old elementary school and actually had to go to their lockers between classes. They’d also been put into different classes for the first time since meeting.

“Science was that good?” Clarke asked, switching out her history and math books.

“What?” Octavia asked, a frown line crinkling her forehead. “No, not about that. I know something about Bellamy that you don’t know.”

“He’s your brother, you know a lot about him that I don’t,” Clarke argued, ignoring the butterfly feeling in her stomach. “But what do you know?”

Her grin widened. “He has a crush.”

Clarke’s stomach dropped. “Oh? Who is she?” She mentally ran through the list of seventh grade girls she knew, trying to figure out which would be the one Bellamy liked.

Octavia used Clarke’s open locker door to imitate a drumroll. “You!”

Clarke stopped breathing, the butterflies in her stomach lurching back to life. “What?”

“He has a crush on you!” Octavia repeated. “I asked him if he was going to ask any of the girls in his class to that seventh and eighth grade dance just after New Years’ and he said no because the girl he liked was too young and I kept bugging him until he admitted it was you!”

“Oh my gosh,” Clarke breathed. “What should I do?”

Octavia held up her hands and shrugged. “I don’t know? Kiss him?”

“I can’t just kiss him,” Clarke replied as the bell for the next period began. The girls exchanged glances before Clarke slammed her locker shut and ran off to their classes.

She went over to the Blake’s house that weekend for a sleepover and couldn’t even look at Bellamy. Octavia threw pillows at her for the rest of their Disney movie marathon after he left them alone in the living room. Clarke bundled herself in blankets and groaned at her own incompetence. 

 

Clarke was in tenth grade when she first kissed her lab partner Lexa under the bleachers at a school Pep Fest. The other girl had pulled back with a grin and smoothed some of Clarke’s hair away from her face. “Want to get out of here?”

Octavia called her on the phone that night. “Did I see you sneak out of the stupid Pep Fest with Lexa today?”

“Why are we actually talking on the phone?” Clarke asked in response. 

“This was too important to text,” Octavia replied. “Monty said he saw you two holding hands.”

Clarke pulled at the loose thread on the throw blanket across the foot of her bed. “We, um, kind of hooked up.”

“You don’t kind of hook up,” Octavia replied. “You do or you don’t. So are you a lesbian now?”

“No, I mean, I still like guys too,” Clarke replied. “I looked it all up online. I think I’m bisexual?”

“Cool, double the dating choices,” Octavia replied. “So did you hook up?”

Clarke blushed slightly, a little grin on her face. “We went out to the parking lot and made out in her car.”

“Nice,” Octavia replied. “But aren’t you still in love with my brother?”

Clarke shrugged, forgetting Octavia couldn’t see her. “That’s not going anywhere, and Lexa is really cool and smart and hot. I think I could really like her.”

“Cool,” Octavia said. “Want to meet up at the football game tonight? I can point at people and you can say if you think they’re hot or not.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, I’ll meet you at the concession stand.”

 

The summer after Clarke turned sixteen, her dad died. The night of a huge summer thunderstorm she’d been sketching in her bedroom when the phone rang and moments later she heard the door slam. She went downstairs, expecting to at least find a note from her mom as to where she went, but nothing waited for her on the marble countertop of the kitchen. Shrugging, she got a glass of milk and went back to her room.

She was shaken awake at four in the morning. Her mom’s eyes were red and the expression on her face made her look like she was absolutely empty inside. Clarke sat up in bed, struggling against her blankets. “Mom?”

“Your father was in a car accident,” her mother replied. “A semi-truck slipped on the road. The doctors took him into surgery, but he just passed away an hour ago.”

“An hour ago?” Clarke repeated. “But- wait- was that the phone call you had earlier? The hospital called to say dad had been in an accident and you didn’t even tell me? You just left?” Tears filled her eyes as it hit her. “Dad’s gone? And I didn’t get to say goodbye?”

Abby reached out a hand to cup Clarke’s face. Clarke jerked away, jumping out of bed and going to her closet. She threw a sweatshirt on over her pajamas, shoving feet into flip-flops. “Clarke,” Abby started.

“I need some air,” Clarke bit back, leaving the room and going out through the front door. She walked quickly, building up to a run until her breath left her in gasps as she turned the corner past her old middle and elementary schools. She ran two more blocks until she came to a stop on the doorstep of an old small house with a light brown door. Forgetting the time, she knocked.

A few moments passed before the door opened, Bellamy standing on the other side in an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers, blinking sleepily. “Clarke? What are you doing here?”

She let out a shuddering gasp as she reached up to wipe some of the tears out of her eyes. “My dad just died.”

Wordlessly Bellamy reached out and tugged her into a hug. She leaned against him, hands over her face as she sobbed.

 

Clarke threw her arms around Octavia and Raven’s shoulders as they all pressed their cheeks to each other’s and smiled for the cameras, their diplomas and mortarboards held in their hands and the itchy fabric of the graduation gowns scratching at their arms. They all shrieked as Jasper and Monty threw themselves into the pile. 

“We did it!” Jasper yelled in Raven’s ear. “We survived high school!”

Octavia laughed as Jasper spun her around. Bellamy lowered the camera he held, scowling at them all. “Hold still, damn it!”

“You’ve been taking pictures all night, relax,” Raven told him. “We’re all spending the night at your place anyway, I’m sure you’ll get so many more of us.”

“Yeah, but you’ll all be drunk and won’t be in the graduation robes,” he remarked. “I don’t think those are the kinds of pictures that should be circulated to families.”

Once they were all at the Blakes’ house, Raven, Octavia, and Clarke rushed off to Octavia’s room, getting rid of the graduation robes, changing out of dresses and into cut-off shorts and tank tops. Raven threw her hair up into her usual messy ponytail, laughing as she did so. “Okay, bets on who’s hooking up tonight?”

“Bellamy and Clarke,” Octavia replied immediately. 

“Excuse me?” Clarke said, voice choked. 

Octavia faced her, hands on hips. “You have been in love with my brother for ten years. In the fall you’re going off to the East Coast for college and who knows when you’ll see him again. It’s now or never, Clarke.”

“She’s right,” Raven commented. “It’s now or never, babe.”

Clarke sat on the edge of Octavia’s bed, hands twisting her hair into a braid. “Look, you don’t have feelings for someone for so long and then just tell them. It’s not that easy.”

“You’ve told him how you feel before,” Octavia pointed out.

“Yeah,” Clarke laughed. “In elementary school. I didn’t know anything back then, I mean, I was young and stupid and didn’t know I could even like girls and my dad hadn’t died and I hadn’t met Lexa-”

“And gotten fucked over by her,” Raven added.

Clarke glared at her. “The point is I can’t just go up to Bellamy like I did in fourth grade and say I’m in love with him. It doesn’t work like that.”

Octavia shrugged as she headed to the door. “It’s your life. But my money is still on the two of you hooking up.”

Raven rolled her eyes as Octavia left for the living room, music already beginning to pound through the house from where Monty had set up his sound system. “If Bellamy doesn’t want to hook up with you, I will,” she offered. “You’re hot, I’m hot, it’s our last summer before college.”

Clarke laughed, getting to her feet and looping her arm in Raven’s as they walked down the hall. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Around two in the morning Clarke sat alone out in the backyard, head tilted up to watch the stars. Music flooded out into the night before becoming muffled again as the back door opened and closed. Bellamy dropped to sit beside her in the grass, shoulder brushing hers as he settled. “Music too loud?” she asked.

“And the house is getting too warm with everyone dancing around,” he replied. “Jasper was mentioning a conga line, and I did not want to be there for that.”

They sat in silence for a moment, looking up at the crescent moon. She glanced over at him. “I had the biggest crush on you growing up, you know.”

“Yeah?” he replied, eyes still on the stars.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I even wrote you a secret admirer valentine one year.”

“That was you?” he asked, grinning as he looked at her. “I still have that note. It made me feel like the coolest kid. No one else ever had a secret admirer.”

She laughed. “Yeah, well, no one else had a little sister whose best friend had the worst crush.”

“I had a crush on you for a while, actually,” he admitted, lying back on the ground. She glanced back at his face, frowning. “Back in middle school and the start of high school. I was going to ask you out so many times.”

“Why didn’t you?” Clarke asked, lying back on the grass, close enough that their arms brushed. 

He turned his head to smile at her, intoxicatingly close. She could see his freckles in the light spilling from the windows behind them. “First you were too young, and then by the time I had gotten enough nerve you were dating Lexa. I figured you weren’t interested after that.”

She huffed out a laugh. “After Lexa I was a mess. But you should have asked.”

“And then your dad died,” he continued. “And so that was definitely not the right time to ask you out, and then I was at college and it seemed like it would be creepy to date a high school girl.”

“And now?” Clarke murmured, eyes glued to his.

His eyes flitted down to her lips before returning to her eyes. “Now I really just want to kiss you.”

She grinned and rolled onto her side, moving close enough so that their lips brushed. Bellamy mirrored her, rolling until she was on her back and he leaned on his elbows above her. He traced the curve of her lower lip with his thumb. “Could I?”

Clarke leaned up to press their lips together, smiling when he kissed her back and they settled closer to the ground, his body pressed up against her side as she tangled her hands in his curly hair. 

“Monty, you owe me twenty bucks!” They heard Octavia yell as the back door opened briefly. “I told you they’d get their shit figured out!”


End file.
